the international snowboard race
by Titanflame
Summary: the qualification for the international snowboard race is in coming and Everest can't wait to show her skills P.S: I don't own Paw Patrol just my oc
1. A big news

_**Paw Patrol in ...**_

 _ **the international snowboard race**_

 _ **Chapter 1 great news**_

 **Hello guys! so this is the intro for the new story, I hope you enjoy**

It's been a week since Drake and his sister Jenny joined the Paw Patrol, although in recent days have not participated in any mission and continued their training they were able to settle in the city and create great links not only with Ryder and the other team members, but also with all the inhabitants of the city. They decided to stay on the Jake's mountain because now the slopes have become longer and have appeared new tracks and then Jake and Everest could not deal with all the tracks on your own ... and then also because the two wolves liked so much the snow, now they will find out that there is a new way to enjoy with snow.

It looked like a morning like many others, Drake and Jenny awoke before Everest and waited until she would wake up to have breakfast together, but this time had to follow the mission.

* Call on *

Ryder: Drake and Jenny, need your help

Drake: What is the Ryder problem?

Ryder: we have a problem, the mayor has lost cikaletta and I think that will help your wolves skill to find and capture it

Jenny: we arrive immediately Ryder, Jenny to the hunt!

Drake: I'm coming from the forest!

Together they ran out of the cabin Jake without realizing that they had not had breakfast yet.

Drake got into his jeep and Jenny did the same thing on her prototype three-wheeler.

Drake: are you ready little sister?

Jenny: *arooo*

Drake: I take that as a yes

went down fast from the mountains to help the Paw Patrol. Meanwhile Everest had just woken up and she was reaching the kitcken still wobbly and with eyes still asleep.

Jake: good morning girl

Everest: * yawn * good morning Jake, where are Drake and Jenny?

Jake: they're in the city for a mission, by the way, your breakfast is ready

Everest: I love the smell of the liver in the morning

When Everest finished eating her liver kibble, but now Jake have a cool surprise for the husky pup.

Jake: Come into the living room Everest, I have a big surprise for you

Everest: ok

s followed Jake up to the living room, wondering what would be the surprise

Jake: I arrived yesterday evening a phone call from the president of I.S.R.C

Everest: and what would it be?

Jake: international snowboard race championship

Everest: oh ... and what did he say?

Jake: he heard about our snowboard slopes and he was very interested so he decided that the qualifications for the next dog snowboard race will take place right here

Everest: really?

Everest wagging fast and her heart beat with joy, but that was not the only good news.

Jake: Yes, and also he asked if we were interested in participating

Everest: of course I want to participate, I do not wait to become the world champion

Jake: maybe you and your teammate

Everest: What?

Jake: you need a teammate to participate

Everest: hmm ... I could ask Marshall if he want to train with me

Jake is a good idea, maybe try to ask Drake and his sister if they are interested

Everest: I will do it

 **Sorry if this was a short chapter but I hope you like it**

 **T.F is out see you soon**


	2. snowboard lessons

_**Chapter 2 Snowboard lessons**_

 **nothing to say today, just I hope you like it**

It 'was a quiet day on the mountain of Jake, the sun was shining, the birds chirping and snowboard runs were all occupied; what can go wrong ?!

The two wolves, Jenny and Drake, returned after the mission, and for them it's time to have fun.

Drake: it seems that you have followed my advice sister, your aim is improving!

Jenny: Thanks brother, but now ... Battle with snowballs !

Drake: are you ready to lose?

Jenny: no

The two pups rushed snowballs to no end, Jenny has improved its aims, but she can not compete with the agility of Drake, then the wolf jumped on his sister managed to land her, after a while they laughed and hugged.

Jenny: It 's so nice to be part of the Paw Patrol!

Drake: yep

Their friend Everest went out of the cabin with a helmet and a snowboard table, the two were curious about what she was trying to do.

Everest: Hey guys!

Jenny: hi Everest, uh, what are you doing?

Everest: I'm going snowboarding

Drake: cool! ... even if we have never done snowboarding

Everest: do you want me to teach you?

Jenny: Yes, great idea!

The husky pointed the snowboards tables and helmets with the paw

Everest: you choose a helmet and a table

Drake took a dark green helmet with tribal symbols and a clear green bronze table, Jenny chose a purple helmet with blue flowers and a blue and pink table.

Everest: So let's start with the basics. Jump up on the table and give yourself a boost to start

Drake: ok I'm ready, now let's go !

Everest: Wait, do you know how to stop you? And tack?

Drake: uh ... no

Everest: * chuckles * okay, to tack simply shift your weight to right or left. To stop you simply put aside

Everest took two friends on a snowboard slope, not too steep and no curves.

Everest: Since you are a beginner we will make a descent of a few meters and without curves

Jenny was very charged and ready for the descent.

Jenny: I'm very excited, I can't wait !

Everest: * laughs * okay, since you're so excited to come down for first

The half-husky slid down, thanks to Everest suggestions stopped safely.

Jenny: *arooo* yeah, a super descent

Everest: go ahead Drake, but remember! put to one side to stop

Drake: I know Everest, I took your advice, right? So nothing will happen to me

The young wolf wanted to go over the speed limit, unfortunately lost his balance and caused a lot of snow, while Everest was descending was trying to hold back laughter.

Everest: Drake, are you okay?

Drake came out completely covered with snow and Jenny remembered a joke.

Drake: Yes, I'm fine, but I could spare myself the figure of the snowman

Jenny: Ok, the only thing missing is the carrot

The pups are rolled with laughter, but suddenly Everest's pup-tag brightened.

*call*

Everest: hello, Everest here

Jake: hey Everest

Everest: hi Jake, are you okay?

Jake: uh ... I would say it could not get worse!

Everest: why? What happens?

Jake: I was making a new track, but I fell and I got stuck on the branch of a tree, you might let me off?

Everest: All right, where are you?

Jake: I don't know, wait! Use your GPS-tag to track me

Everest: no problem Jake, ice or snow I'm ready! Let's go guys!

* Called off *

Drake: I come from the forest!

Jenny: Jenny to the hunt!

the puppies have taken their boards and went deep into the forest. Fortunately there were no wolves in the mountain forest of Jake. Thanks to the pup-tag, Everest could find Jake hanging from an evergreen, but the branch began to give way.

Everest: Jake all right?

Jake: Yeah I'm fine, but this branch is beginning to yield

Jenny Drake have any ideas?

Besides having great physical abilities, Drake also had a great intelligence. The young wolf has noticed that his friend Everest had with her pup-pack.

Drake: Everest, use the grappling hook on that branch, I'm going to hook it, then Jake will come down safely

Everest: okay, but if he falls before to touch the ground?

Drake: Don't worry, Jenny, creates a lot of soft snow under Jake

Jenny: Good idea!

Everest: *woof Woof* grappling hook!

The grapple Everest ended on the branch, Drake climbed up the tree to create a zip-line for Jake. Jake got out without problems, but Drake was still on the branch.

 _ *** Crack ***_

Drake: I don't like this sound

Jenny: Drake come down, now !

The branch broke and Drake was in free fall, fortunately fell on the pile of snow that had made Jenny.

Jake: Dude, are you okay?

Drake: I'm fine, but it is the second time that I become a snowman today

Pups and Jake laughed.

Jake: Thank you for saving pups

Drake: as always Ryder says:

Everest: whenever you're in trouble ...

Jenny: ... just yelp for help!

Jake: Exactly! So who wants to enjoy a day on the snow?

All pups: *arooo*

Everest: Yeah! I was born to slip!

Drake and Everest were doing a small run and the wolf was very fast and win the race, Everest was amazed at how he learned so quickly.

Drake: *arooo* I won!

Everest: wow Drake, you're getting very good at snowboarding!

Drake: Yes, and this time no snowman fools

Everest: I think that you are ready

Drake: Ready for what?

Just then Jenny threw a snowball that hit the Drake's face, Drake began to playfully chasing his sister, while Everest laughed nonstop.

Everest: * laughs *

Drake: come back

Jenny: catch me if you can!

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Please R &R**_

 **T.F is out, see you soon**


	3. an unexpected visit

_**Chapter 3 an unexpected visit**_

 **Hi guys, *sigh* finally I'm back with a new chapter. I was very busy with school, but now it's finally start the easter holidays and I can write all the times that I want... so I hope you like it and leave reviews.**

After an hour the two wolves were worn out and exhausted, Drake and Jenny lay down on the porch of Jake's cabin to rest.

Jenny:Drake. How can you have all those energies?

Drake: All the times I chased you've learned to be more fast and agile

Everest: * chuckles * are you already exhausted?

Jenny: Try to escape from Drake and then we'll talk

Everest: * laughs * by the way, as soon as you are rested coming into the cabin, I have to tell you about something very important

 _ **Meanwhile the lookout ...**_

While the puppies were enjoying skateboarding Rubble of a tall man with a beard and light brown hair and blue eyes came up to lookout approaching Ryder.

Ryder: Hello sir, he needs help?

The man began speaking with a Russian accent.

Daniil: uh ... I'm lost, I do not know the road to the mountain

Ryder: no problem, I will take you and my pups

Daniil: that careless ah, I have not yet submitted, my name is ...

Rubble When he saw the man could not believe to his eyes, the man was Daniil Baranov, President of W.T.I.S.R and the young bulldog followed all the races organized by him, Rubble shouted for joy but fainted from too much emotion.

Rubble: * gasp * Daniil Baranov ! I can not beliveeeee ... * thump *

Daniil: is he fainted?

Rocky: uh ... yeah, that happens to him when he meets important people. * woof * gripper

The mix breed dragged Rubble with his gripper.

Ryder: It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Baranov

Daniil: me too

Ryder: pups take your vehicle, let's take Mr. Baranov to Jake mountain

Ryder made up the guest on his ATV also the puppies went to their vehicles and left. During the Ryder trip was curious as to who this person was and why he was to Adventure bay.

Ryder: Mr. Baranov, can I ask you any questions?

Daniil: of course

Ryder: why you are located at Adventure Bay?

Daniil: I'm here to talk with Jake, is the owner of a ski resort on a mountain, right?

Ryder: Exactly. And can I know the reason?

Daniil: I heard that the snowboarding slopes of the ski resort to Adventure Bay are fantastic

Ryder: in fact it is

Daniil: and since, I decided to take a look to the slopes in a few days there will be qualifying for the snowboard race of dogs, obviously founded by me, I'm here to see if it's true what they say

Ryder: cool!

The puppies while they were watching the Rubble behavior, it seemed that he could not remove the watch from the man.

Chase: Rubble um ... are you okay?

Rubble: I'm super excited, that man is Daniil Baranov, President of W.T.I.S.R

Marshall: uh ... you can avoid using alien words, we are on the Earth

Rubble: world, tour, internationals, snowboard, racers. It's the league I follow every night before going to sleep

 _Skye's mind: that's why he go to sleep after midnight_

 _ **Meanwhile on the Jake's mountain ...**_

After Drake and Jenny are rested entered the cabin to talk with Everest

Jenny: hi Everest, did you tell us something to important?

Everest: Oh right, I know you just learned about snowboarding and I was wondering if you would like to participate in the new snowboard racing

Jenny: Well I'd love to Everest, but I'm not brought for the competitions. I'm sorry

Everest: don't worry. And Drake, what do you think?

Drake: I had a great day and I learned quickly, so yes! I feel ready for a competition

 _ **To be continue...**_

 **Sorry if the chapter is very small but today I don't have mutch time to write.**

 **T.F is out, see you soon**


	4. Adventure Bay team

_**Chapter 4 Adventure Bay Team**_

 **Hi guys. This chapter will be small because In this days I have some blocks. But I hope you like it.**

Everest: Perfect, now I need another teammate ... but who?

Everest was immersed in his thoughts when he suddenly heard the Ryder ATV horn. The husky came out and saw the Paw Patrol along with the snowboarding president.

Everest: Hi guys. Are you Mr Baranov, right?

Daniil: in person

Everest: We were waiting for her, Jake is in the cabin

Daniil came into the cabin to talk to Jake. Meanwhile Everest asked the puppies if they were interested in participating in the race.

Everest: Well, guys, I think you already know what's going on here

Ryder: already

Everest: Daniil asked me if we are interested in participating, Drake is already in the team but I still have a free seat. Are any of you interested in participating?

Rubble without thinking of it was offered immediately.

Rubble: me! me! me! Choose me, pleeeeeeeease

Everest: * chuckles * okay

Marshall: um ... Everest

Everest: What's Marshall?

Marshall: I'm interested to participate too

Everest: No problem Marshall, you're in the team too

Jenny touched Everest's shoulder to catch her attention.

Everest: What's Jenny?

Jenny: * whispering * but Everest, you just have to be three to form a team

Everest: * whispering * I know, but I can't say no to Marshall

 _ **Meanwhile in Jake's cabin ...**_

Daniil was showing Jake and Drake a movie about the latest international snowboarding and how the Swedish team beat the Australian team without difficulty, thus becoming the current world champions.

Daniil: Irvan, Zeus and Haxel form the Swedish team. Together they won the fifth consecutive title without ever being beaten

Drake: They are the current champions, right?

Daniil: Exactly. Needless to say they participate in this race too

The young wolf watched them for a few seconds on the screen. Of course they were very good, but Drake thought he was doing better.

Drake: I know how to do better, I'm sure we will beat them in the race without any problems

Daniil: You're a very determined pup

Jake: but Drake. They are professionals and you've just learned to use snowboard; You will probably overcome the eliminations but I do not think you will be able to beat the champions in office

Drake: Oh, come on Jake. I can do everything if I believe. And I think our team can win

Jake: * sigh * you have a lot of determination, I like it. Now I must bring Mr. Baranov to see the path

Jake and Daniil came out of the cabin and went to see a long 11km.

The track was closed to the public because that route was used for competitions. In spite of everything, it was not such a challenging journey that there was only a few jumps and some narrow curves but nothing to do with it.

Daniil thought that the path was perfect for qualifying. After observing the whole track, he made a decision.

Jake: This is the path we usually use for racing

Daniil: hmm ... I like it. It's not as challenging as international track racing, but I think it can go well for qualifying

Jake: Fantastic!

 _ **Meanwhile with Drake ...**_

Drake walked out of Jake's cabin and reached for his friends

Everest: ah there you are Drake. We finally have our team

Drake: fine, who are our next teammates?

Everest: Rubble and Marshall

Meanwhile, Rocky introduced the team's new snowboard uniforms for the race. It was a red uniform with white waves.

Rocky: Here are your uniforms for the race. Obviously made with recycled material

Marshall: Rocky wow, they're great

Drake: Yes you did a great job

Everest: Can we wear them?

Rocky: sure

When the rest of the pups saw the team with the new uniforms they were astonished.

Skye: wow guys, red looks you nice

Rocky: Yeah, you're great

After a few minutes Jake returned with Daniil to give the great news

Daniil: After checking the track, I would say that I finally made a decision ... the qualifications of the new international race will be held here at Adventure Bay

All the pups howled of happiness

Daniil: So qualifications will start in two weeks. I'll say that you are already enrolled with twenty other nations. Now I only need your names and you will be okay

Everest: Everest

Drake: I'm Drake

Rubble: My name is Rubble

Marshall: And I am Marshall

Daniil: I'm sorry little pup. Only three members can participate

Marshall: * whimper *

Daniil: But for you I can break a rule

Marshall: really?

Daniil: Yeah, you seem to be a good guy. Then welcome to the Adventure Bay Team

Marshall: Yay !

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **So this is all for now. But I have a thing to say: if you want you can lend me your oc for this story, but I need some informations. ( only 3 oc to form a national team)**

 **name:**

 **eyes:**

 **fur color:**

 **breed:**

 **gender:**

 **nationality:**

 _ **T.F is out, see you soon**_


End file.
